It is known to package consumer items in containers formed from folded laminar blanks. In order to preserve freshness of the consumer items known containers may have reclosable features that allow the consumer to reclose the container between the removal of consumer items.
For example, such a container is disclosed in the EP-A-0 944 539. The container includes a bundle of smoking articles which is sealed into an inner liner. The inner liner includes a reclosable aperture in the top section and an inner frame within the inner liner. The aperture in the inner liner requires a sophisticated inner liner blank and an additional inner frame.
EP-A-1 037 822 discloses a container where the sealed bundle is housed within a cardboard container with a hinged lid.
There is a need for a container for consumer items that provides improved freshness preservation and which is simple in structure and cost effective in production.
The present invention relates to a reclosable container for consumer items. The container according to the invention is particularly suitable for elongate smoking articles, for example cigarettes, cigarillos and cigars.